User blog:NikkiNicks/I Am Not A Serial Killer Film Review
Ok, so I saw it last night (after attempting two times), so what are my thoughts, well let's find out The Pro's 1: They did stay mainly faithful, and it was kinda nostalgic seeing parts from the book come to life 2: Some of the practical effects were good, like how Crowley's claws looked in the barber shop sequence, and also the effects of the corpses looked good 3: Some of the cinematography, like when the police collect Neblin's body, you see the back of John, and the police are in the background, that shot looked cool 4: The only change that I LIKED, was that they did take a bit of time fleshing out John and Brooke's relationship 5: Some of the sequences were a bit thrilling, like when John and his mom embalm Crowley The Con's Alot of the changes, like for example 1: Some conversations in the book (especially ehen John and his mom talk about his disorder, or when John talks to Brooke at the dance) are cut short in the film, or 2: I especially hated that they tacked on some sort of "fling" between April (John's mom) and Neblin, I felt like they only added that cause the actors who play them are married on real life 3: The other special effects looked kinda bad, like when John sees Crowley tear the drifters lungs out, its so painfully obvious that there fake, or the effects for the demon, now, they weren't necessarily bad, it's just it didn't look that scary looking 4: Even though we did get the payoff, I didnt think it was necessary to basically split the original book ending in two and put in a filler sequence 5: Some really weird scenes, like when John is at the dance, the camera (which for this scene is faced to his back on his left) you see Brooke way across the gym, then she leaves the shot, and then all of a sudden, the camera pans to his right and Brooke all of a sudden has the ability to transport, like what the fuck? is she the flash or something, how did she get all the way acroos in the gym in seconds, or 6: A few things that plague movies today, especially Thriller/Horror is The fucking shaky cam and false jumpscares, like when John is in Neblin's office, he fantasizes about the woman getting hit (which was kinda funny, which I'll get to later) and then oh look, that wasn't real, or when Johns running away after calling Crowley, two of the shots are very shaky, or those that jump cut where you see Crowley, the it cuts to Max watching a horror film, like what, and then 7: Some unintentionally funny moments, like when John tried to drag away Max's dad while Crowley is killing him, or that jumpscares I mentioned earlier 8: And the way Max Records delivers a few of his lines were kinda off, like when hes scaring Rob off at the dance, the way he said his lines in that sequence were kinda stumbling and like if he was nervous or when asks Crowley over the phone if it hurts, he said too aggressively, or when he yeels shut up three times when he pulls a knife on his mom, The third time he yelled shut up, he kinda was screeching it Overall 8/10, I liked it despite having some mixed feelings, what are your thoughts, comment down below Category:Blog posts